the_crimson_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
Diavolo
Diavolo is the Boss of the Passione crime organization and, more or less, the main protationist of The Crimson King. As the Boss, he keeps his identity a closely-guarded secret until he attains his evolved stand, King Crimson Requiem, at which points he becomes slightly more open in revealing his identity, as he views there being no possible threat to his power. Diavolo's main goal in The Crimson King is to kill Gio Brando so that he may "sleep well at night," as he considers Gold Experience Requiem the only stand which can rival his King Crimson Requiem. Appearance Diavolo is a tall, somewhat muscular man, with long hair parted in a zig-zag pattern. His hair is pink with black spots speckled all over (in some depictions the spots are dark green). Rather than a shirt, Diavolo wears a silken mesh pattern over his chest, which is connected to his pants by a series of rings made of the same material. Floral sleeves of the same material go down both of his arms leading to a pair of wristbands. His pants are purple with a green belt and some golden studs arranged into an upside-down pyramid pattern. His eyes are lime-green, and his pupils fragmented into thirds. Personality Before The Crimson King, Diavolo is completely obsessed with protecting his identity a secret. He never directly interacts with anyone, and does not hesitate to kill anyone who threatens to oppose him or discover his true appearance. Diavolo is also a very prideful and confident man, believing "fate" has guided him to supremacy by giving him such a powerful stand. This stance is only further reinforced when he attains the stand King Crimson Requiem, a stand which allows him to prevent any factor from happening by erasing possible futures. The confidence he gains from this stand even causes him to become loose with his identity, first apparent when he tells his name to Yoshikage Kira. He also lives by the philosophy that the "result" of any given situation is all that matters, and that the method of getting to the result doesn't matter at all. He uses this philosophy to justify the numerous crimes and violent acts he commits to remain at the top of Passione. He demonstrates an inability to empathize with others, a result of his reclusiveness as he hides himself to keep his position safe. Attaining King Crimson Requiem helps Diavolo in this case in a roundabout way, as he gains the confidence that his ability is unbeatable, and thus believes that there is no longer much of a need to conceal his identity. This is mostly demonstrated as he bonds with Yoshikage Kira over the course of The Crimson King. By the end, he considers Kira to be the only true friend he's ever made, besides perhaps Vinegar Doppio - whose death he mourned. He also develops a closer relationship with his subordinate, Massimo Volpe. Stand Main Article: King Crimson Requiem Diavolo is the user of the stand King Crimson Requiem, which can erase any future timeline that KCR can view through its sub-stand, Absolute Epitaph. This ability allows Diavolo to prevent any situation from happening simply by erasing any timeline in which that event occurs. History JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diavolo is the main antagonist of Vento Aureo, the fifth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Bucciarati's faction chase after Diavolo in an attempt to discover his identity and kill him. Eventually, Jean-Pierre Polnareff (a major ally in Part 3, Stardust Crusaders) helps them discover his identity before a final showdown outside the Coliseum. Giorno Giovanna obtains the arrow and gains Gold Experience Requiem, killing Diavolo and sentancing him to a loop in which he dies in an infinte number of ways forever. The Crimson King Diavolo first appears in I - King Crimson Requiem. It begins at the final battle of Vento Aureo, except Diavolo successfully kills Trish and gains the Stand Arrow, piercing King Crimson with it and creating King Crimson Requiem. KCR explains its powers to Diavolo before a short confrontation with Diavolo's main enemy, Giorno. With KCR's power, Diavolo easily kills Giorno, leaving Guido Mista (Giorno's ally) a crying wreck. Shortly thereafter, Funny Valentine appears and tells Diavolo of the threat of Gio Brando. Diavolo considers killing Giorno the step towards peace and prosperity for him, so he agrees to join Funny to kill Gio. Diavolo also suggests to Funny that they bring along Massimo Volpe, as he is a powerful stand user. Funny agrees, and Diavolo calls Volpe, telling him to come soon. Diavolo uses KCR to skip to the future so that Volpe has already arrived. Funny takes Diavolo and Volpe to the White House, Funny's base of operations. There, Diavolo meets Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata. After a brief standoff, Funny introduces Jotaro and Josuke as Gio's main adversaries from his original universe. Suddenly, Volpe appears with Funnier Valentine, Funny's son from another universe. Jotaro suggests that in order to find Gio, they track down Joseph Joestar, whose stand, Hermit Purple, allows him to take "spirit photos" of what he's looking for. Diavolo stays behind as Funny, Funnier, Jotaro, and Josuke decide to get Joseph, while Diavolo stays behind. Later, Diavolo appears to defeat Kars with Funny's help. With Joseph's aid, they all travel to Gio Brando's pocket dimension. Diavolo attempts to erase any timeline in which Gio activates Gold Experience Requiem's ability, but GER appears and restores the timelines he erased. Diavolo and KCR retreat, and Funny attempts to kill Gio by throwing another Giorno at him. Gio shakes this attack off, however, and Diavolo and the others are expelled to random worlds when Enrico Pucci activates Made in Heaven, resetting The Facility's universe and expelling anyone except Pucci, Gio, and the alternate Giorno. Diavolo is expelled to a random universe, appearing in a traditional Japanese house. The owner of the house appears and confronts Diavolo with his stand, but they reach an agreement not to harm each other. The owner of the house reveals himself to be Yoshikage Kira, and his stand to be Killer Queen. Diavolo and Kira shake hands, but Kira reveals he used Killer Queen to turn Diavolo into a bomb. The bomb doesn't detonate, however, and Diavolo reveals he erased any timeline in which Kira kills Diavolo. Suddenly, however, Kira becomes panicked when Rohan Kishibe and Weather Report appear outside his house. He explains they're trying to kill him, and begs Diavolo to let him activate Sheer Heart Attack in exchange for assistance. Diavolo agrees, and Kira uses Sheer Heart Attack to kill Weather Report. Diavolo, intrigued by Rohan's stand, goes outside and faces Rohan himself. He tricks Rohan into thinking he defeated Diavolo by turning him into a book, by reveals he was faking and begins to throttle Rohan. Kira walks by and turns Rohan into a bomb, prompting Diavolo to throw Rohan in the air before Kira detonated the bomb. Diavolo activated Absolute Epitaph and surmised that if time was a constant across all universes, then Absolute Epitaph should be able to view all alternate universes. He successfully proves his point, and tells KCR to find Funny Valentine. Diavolo brings Kira along to the Algerian desert in an alternate universe, where KCR says Valentine should be. More will be added as '''The Crimson King' is continued. This History section is up to date.'' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists